Fundamental physical properties of materials used for radiation detection typically governs the selection of such materials. It is desirable that the materials selected exhibit high electrical resistivity and an excellent ability to transport charge carriers generated by external radiation. It is also desirable that such materials can allow an applied electric field to extend through the whole volume of the crystal (i.e., full depletion). None of these properties can be found in high-purity and intrinsic (i.e., undoped or doped with one dopant element) cadmium-zinc-tellurium (Cd1-xZnxTe (0<x<1)) grown by known methods.